devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation Network Avatars
The following are the Avatars that are available for purchase on PlayStation Network. They can be bought individually, or by packs per game. DMC1, DMC2, DMC3, and DMC4 bundles are PSN+ Exclusive, however there is no bundle for the DMC4SE avatars. Additionally, the DMC4SE avatars cannot be bought from a PlayStation 3, only through a PlayStation 4 or the online store. There are also DMC-related avatars for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Viewtiful Joe and Dead Rising 4: Frank's Big Package, the former have been delisted from the store. ;Cost *$0.49 (each) *$0.99 (Bundle) ''Devil May Cry HD Collection Devil May Cry Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Dante Avatar Alastor (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Alastor Devil Trigger Avatar Trish (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Trish Avatar Ebony & Ivory (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Ebony & Ivory Avatar Nelo Angelo (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Nelo Angelo Avatar Griffon (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Griffon Avatar Mundus (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Mundus Avatar Sargasso (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Sargasso Avatar Jester Marionette (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Jester Marionette Avatar Bloody Mari Marionette (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Bloody Mari Marionette Avatar Devil May Cry 2 Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (1).png|Dante Avatar 01 Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (3).png|Dante Avatar 02 Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (4).png|Dante Avatar 03 Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (2).png|Dante Devil Trigger Avatar Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (5).png|Dante Majin Devil Trigger Avatar Lucia (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (1).png|Lucia Avatar 01 Lucia (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (2).png|Lucia Avatar 02 Lucia (PSN Avatar) DMC2 (3).png|Lucia Devil Trigger Avatar Matier (PSN Avatar) DMC2.png|Matier Avatar Trish (PSN Avatar) DMC2.png|Trish Avatar Devil May Cry 3 Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Dante Avatar Vergil (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Vergil Avatar Lady (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Lady Avatar Rebellion (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Rebellion Avatar Ebony & Ivory (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Ebony & Ivory Avatar Cerberus (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png| Avatar Agni & Rudra (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Agni & Rudra Avatar Artemis (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Artemis Avatar Beowulf (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png| Avatar Yamato (PSN Avatar) DMC3.png|Yamato Avatar Devil May Cry 4 Dante (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Dante Avatar Trish (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Trish Avatar Lady (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Lady Avatar Nero (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Nero Avatar Kyrie (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Kyrie Avatar Rebellion (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Rebellion Avatar Ebony & Ivory (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Ebony & Ivory Avatar Coyote-A (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Coyote-A Avatar Red Queen (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Red Queen Avatar Blue Rose (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Blue Rose Avatar Credo (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Credo Avatar Agnus (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Agnus Avatar Gloria (PSN Avatar) DMC4.png|Gloria Avatar Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition DMC4SE_Dante_PSN_Avatar.png|Dante Avatar DMC4SE_Trish_PSN_Avatar.png|Trish Avatar DMC4SE_Lady_PSN_Avatar.png|Lady Avatar DMC4SE_Nero_PSN_Avatar.png|Nero Avatar DMC4SE_Vergil_PSN_Avatar.png|Vergil Avatar DMC4SE_Super_Dante_PSN_Avatar.png|Super Dante Avatar DMC4SE_Super_Nero_PSN_Avatar.png|Super Nero Avatar DMC4SE_Super_Vergil_PSN_Avatar.png|Super Vergil Avatar DMC4SE_Dante_Devil_Trigger_PSN_Avatar.png|Dante Devil Trigger Avatar DMC4SE_Nero_Devil_Trigger_PSN_Avatar.png|Nero Devil Trigger Avatar DMC4SE_Vergil_Devil_Trigger_PSN_Avatar.png|Vergil Devil Trigger Avatar DMC4SE_Ebony_and_Ivory_PSN_Avatar.png|Ebony & Ivory Avatar DMC4SE_Blue_Rose_PSN_Avatar.png|Blue Rose Avatar DmC: Devil May Cry Dante (PSN Avatar) DmC (1).png|Dante Avatar 01 Dante (PSN Avatar) DmC (2).png|Dante Avatar 02 Dante (PSN Avatar) DmC (3).png|Dante Avatar 03 Dante (PSN Avatar) DmC (4).png|Dante Avatar 04 Vergil (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Vergil Avatar Kat (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Kat Avatar Weapons (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory Avatar Order (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Order Avatar Raptor (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Raptor Avatar Virility (PSN Avatar) DMC.png|Virility Avatar ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds MvC3 Dante PSN avatar.png|Dante MvC3 Trish PSN avatar.png|Trish ''Viewtiful Joe'' VJ Dante (face) PSN avatar.png|Dante (face) VJ Dante PSN avatar.png|Dante VJ Trish (face) PSN avatar.png|Trish (face) VJ Trish PSN avatar.png|Trish ''Dead Rising 4: Frank's Big Package'' DR4FBP Dante PSN avatar.png|Dante Category:Downloadable Content